Bleach Plays: The Stereotype Game
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: I was randomly looking at stereotypes when I thought I would put Bleach characters with them!
1. Chapter 1

_**I was going through all these stereotypes people posted on their profiles and decided that Bleach needed to go through these! Anything in bold is true~**_

_**I do not own bleach or anything by tite kubo**_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic.

I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists.

I BLACK so I MUST carry a gun.

I'm BLOND, so I MUST be a ditz

I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed.

I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist.

I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat.

**I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy. (I totally am!)**

I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy.

**I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS (Wait what?!)**

I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST have a sex-tape.

**I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a bitch.**

I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell

I'm a CHRISTAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell.

I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat.

I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world.

I** don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals. (Moral? What's that?)**

I don't follow my RELIGION, so I MUST not care about it.

I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash.

I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy.

**I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants. (That definitely reminds me of Aizen...)**

I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem.

I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store.

I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage.

I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore...

I'm a DANCER, So I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore

**I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut (I DO NOT WEAR SKIRTS!)**

**I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs. (Whatcha' lookin' at?)**

I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.

I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo.

I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of

girlfriend.

I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars.

**I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy. (Damn Aizen and Gin...)**

I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore.

I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut.

I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals

I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one".

I'm EGYPTIAN, so I must be a TERRORIST

**I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin. (I'm handsome bitches!)**

I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life.

I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist.

**I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention. (This is my natural hair color!)**

**I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention. (Unusual? Who gives a fuck.)**

I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual.

**I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be f_ing them all. (Friends? More like punching bags~)**

**I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player. (Elli is not a girl! She's a freak of nature!)**

I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer.

**I have BIG BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe. (BOOBS?!)**

**I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser. (I don't give a fuck.)**

I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and thats how Russians roll.

I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi.

**I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO. (Ulquiorra's gay... fuck.)**

I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT.

I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited.

I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13.

I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy.

I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy.

I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas.

I'm a STONER, so I MUST be going in the wrong direction.

I'm a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude. (I lost that damn privilege...)

I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid.

I'm STRAIGHT EDGE, so I must be violent.

I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly.. or crazy.

I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat.

I'm a SKATER, so I MUST do weed and steal stuff.

I'm SINGLE, so I MUST be ugly.

**I'm a PUNK, so I must only wear black and date only other punks.**

**I'm ASIAN, so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7. (What the fuck is homework?)**

I'm CHRISTIAN, so I MUST hate homosexuals.

I'm MIXED, so I must be screwed up.

I'm MUSLIM, so I MUST be a terrorist.

I'm in BAND, so I MUST be a dork.

I'm BLACK, so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHA.

I'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect.

I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm black.

I'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil.

I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty.

**I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser.**

I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister.

I'm OVERWEIGHT, so I MUST have a problem with self control.

I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore.

**I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive.**

I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.

I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border.

I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat.

I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon.

**I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot. (I AM NOT GAY!)**

**I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis. (FUCK YOU!)**

I'm an ASIAN GIRL, so I MUST have small boobs.

**I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay. (What the fuck is a cheerleader anyway?!)**

I'm a PREP, so I MUST be rich.

I don't like the SUN so I MUST be an albino.

I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party.

**I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo. (It's comfortable okay!)**

I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a pussy.

I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone.

I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too..

I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't.

**I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social. (I am anti-social.)**

**I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy. (...)**

**I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch.**

My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills

**I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch.**

I read COMICS, so I MUST be a loser.

I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs.

**I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE, so I MUST be a whore myself. (What kind of work did you think Ulquiorra did before this?)**

I'm TEXAN, so I MUST ride a horse.

I'm a GOTH, so I MUST be a Satanist.

I'm a CROSS DRESSER, so I must be homosexual.

I draw ANIME, so I MUST be a freak.

**I WATCH PORN, so I MUST be perverted. (I WAS FORCED *blushes*)**

I am a FANGIRL, so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker.

I'm an ONLY CHILD, so I MUST be spoiled.

I'm INTELLIGENT, so I MUST be weak..( Why isn't this one bold? I'm smart as fuck!)

I am AMERICAN, so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant

I'm WELSH, so I MUST love sheep.

**I'm a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo.**

I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent.

**I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend. (Girls pregnant? Dinnertime!)**

I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers.

I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare.

I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to

castrate every man on the earth.

I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE.

I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid.

**I like BLOOD, so I must be a VAMPIRE**.

I'm an ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A

MURDERER.

I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea

and cricket, and have bad teeth.

I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex.

**I'm WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the**

**planet: past, present, and future.**

**I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE. (...I am.)**

**I'm not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser.**

I care about the ENVIRONMENT, so MUST be a tree hugging hippy. (*Destroying everything because I'm bored**whistles*)

I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue.

I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins.

I'm PAGAN so I MUST worship Satan.

I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion.

I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian.

I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see.

I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE.

I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED.

I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER.

**I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST. (Damn Aizen!)**

I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick.

I watch ANIME, so I MUST like porn.

I watch ANIME, so I MUST be perverted.

I read MANGA, so I MUST have no idea how to read a novel. (...I can't read.)

Im GREEK, so I MUST be irresponsible and lazy

_**Send me a review and tell me how you like it~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sousuke Aizen**

I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic.

I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists.

I BLACK so I MUST carry a gun.

I'm BLOND, so I MUST be a ditz

I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed.

I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist.

I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat.

**I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy. (If you insist.)**

I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy.

**I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS **

I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST have a sex-tape.

**I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a bitch. (I say, you do.)**

I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell

I'm a CHRISTAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell.

I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat.

I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world.

**I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals. (*chuckles*)**

I don't follow my RELIGION, so I MUST not care about it.

I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash.

I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy.

**I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants. (Touche.)**

I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem.

I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store.

I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage.

I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore...

I'm a DANCER, So I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore

I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut

I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs.

I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.

**I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo. (We are shinigami, after all.)**

I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of

girlfriend.

I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars.

**I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy. (I top.)**

I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore.

I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut.

I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals

I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one".

I'm EGYPTIAN, so I must be a TERRORIST

**I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin. (pretty might not be the right word...)**

I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life.

I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist.

I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention.

I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention.

I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual.

**I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be f_ing them all. (My 'guy friends' you speak of are my little pets~)**

I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a playerI'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer.

I have BIG BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe.

**I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser. (I can't look handsome in a snuggie can i?)**

I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and thats how Russians roll.

I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi.

**I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO. (I'm the one that turned them gay so I can't say anything to that.)**

I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT.

I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited.

I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13.

I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy.

I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy.

I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas.

I'm a STONER, so I MUST be going in the wrong direction.

I'm a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude.(Why would I ever want to be a virgin?.)

I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid.

I'm STRAIGHT EDGE, so I must be violent.

I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly.. or crazy.

I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat.

I'm a SKATER, so I MUST do weed and steal stuff.

I'm SINGLE, so I MUST be ugly.

I'm a PUNK, so I must only wear black and date only other punks.

**I'm ASIAN, so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7. (... I leave my pets to do my bidding, thank you very much.)**

I'm CHRISTIAN, so I MUST hate homosexuals.

I'm MIXED, so I must be screwed up.

I'm MUSLIM, so I MUST be a terrorist.

I'm in BAND, so I MUST be a dork.

I'm BLACK, so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHA.

I'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect.

I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm black.

I'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil.

I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty.

**I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser. (Who wants to be dumb like the rest of them?)**

I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister.

I'm OVERWEIGHT, so I MUST have a problem with self control.

I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore.

I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive.

I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.

I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border.

I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat.

I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon.

**I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot. (Gaydom is beautiful, and so is Orihime.)**

**I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis. (I don't think so, I have to many complaints from my pets that it's too big.)**

I'm an ASIAN GIRL, so I MUST have small boobs.

I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay.

I'm a PREP, so I MUST be rich.

I don't like the SUN so I MUST be an albino.

I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party.

I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo.

I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a pussy.

I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone.

I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too..

**I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't. (... I just don't think of others as capable of artwork.)**

I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social.

**I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy. (My humor is inspiring.)**

**I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch. (I have to keep the harmony of my pets.)**

My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills

I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch.

I read COMICS, so I MUST be a loser.

I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs.

I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE, so I MUST be a whore myself.

I'm TEXAN, so I MUST ride a horse.

I'm a GOTH, so I MUST be a Satanist.

I'm a CROSS DRESSER, so I must be homosexual.

I draw ANIME, so I MUST be a freak.

**I WATCH PORN, so I MUST be perverted. (I love to watch my pets squirm.)**

I am a FANGIRL, so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker.

I'm an ONLY CHILD, so I MUST be spoiled.

**I'm INTELLIGENT, so I MUST be weak..(Those two don't match.)**

I am AMERICAN, so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant

I'm WELSH, so I MUST love sheep.

I'm a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo.

I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent.

I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend.

I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers.

I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare.

I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to

castrate every man on the earth.

I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE.

I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid.

**I like BLOOD, so I must be a VAMPIRE**. **(It works as great lubricant.)**

I'm an ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A

MURDERER.

I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea

and cricket, and have bad teeth.

I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex.

I'm WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the

planet: past, present, and future.

I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE.

I'm not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser.

**I care about the ENVIRONMENT, so MUST be a tree hugging hippy. (*keeping Grimmjow from destroying more*)**

I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue.

I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins.

I'm PAGAN so I MUST worship Satan.

I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion.

I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian.

I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see.

I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE.

I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED.

**I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER**. **(There's nothing to do, so I make Gin bring me human books.)**

**I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST. (I am a terrorist.)**

I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick.

I watch ANIME, so I MUST like porn.

I watch ANIME, so I MUST be perverted.

I read MANGA, so I MUST have no idea how to read a novel.

Im GREEK, so I MUST be irresponsible and lazy

_**So here's my chapter two! Sorry if there are a BUNCH OF MISTAKES! ...I can't help it... this computer is REALLY messed up... I want to hang with my computer Aki... **_

_**Anyway, hope you like Aizen's chappy~**_


End file.
